Naruto and Hinata's Big Day while on a Mission
by WhiteEyedHyuga
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are placed on a mission to help two nations to allie together, but as things go on they slowly get more and more in love with each other. NaruXHina
1. Chapter 1

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

--------------------------

Naruto is hanging out where he usually hangs out at Icharaku's Ramen stand ordering a Miso ramen. When Shizune comes up and tells him "report to the Hokage, she has a mission for you, Naruto-kun".

Naruto about to ask "before you ask, it's a simple B-rank, now get going before Tsunade-Sama gets mad" Shizune said.

"Right, I guess I'll see you around Shizune!" Naruto Said.

Naruto then paid for the ramen and left to head to the Hokage's tower. Upon his arrival he runs into Hinata who also was sent for by the Hokage. "Hey, Hinata-Chan, what's up" Naruto Said.

"N-naruto-kun, I-I-I was asked to c-come for a m-mission, w-what about y-you" Hinata stuttered.

"Well, Baa-chan had sent for me for a mission, so I guess we are going on the same mission, yea Hinata-chan" Naruto said.

When they finally made it to the door, Naruto then knocked.

-----------------

"So, tell me again what exactly is the mission, because I don't see why we need to employ ninjas for it" Tsunade said.

"The request is simple in the past few months we are trying to establish peaceful negations between two different nations, what we came up with is that a member from one nation will marry a member from the other, but so far the events are against us, an outside organization is trying to prevent the wedding by attacking it and forcing us to call it off for the time being." the client said.

After taking a deep breath he continued "so what we are asking is to have your shinobi dress up as the bride and groom, to draw these ninjas out of hiding."

"I see, but why after looking at these photos for the ninja to be assigned to this mission, you chose these particular ninjas" Tsunade said.

"Because they appear to be the most alike in appearance to the bride and groom." the client said.

Laying of the desk in front of the Hokage is a pictures of the ninja's requested for the mission. One of Naruto and the other Hinata. That is when a knock came at the door.

"Enter" commanded Tsunade.

In came Naruto with Hinata following behind him. "You called, Baa-Chan" Naruto Said.

"Naruto!, don't call me that!" Tsunade yelled at Naruto.

"Now for your mission, you two are here by assigned to help our client here named Ryo Hamon to establish peace among the nations of Flour and Wheat." Tsunade looked at the client at this time.

Ryo is a 40 year old man, with Black Hair that has a touch of grey highlighting the ends, wearing what appears to be a guys business Kimono colored black, his black eyes are now turned facing Naruto and Hinata where he smiled. "Your mission is to pretend to be the couple for the marriage from the two nations, besides you two we will be sending two other squads to back you up. They will be here shortly." Tsunade said.

As this was said a knock came to the door. "Enter" Tsunade said.

In came Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Hinabi, Haishi, and Neji.

"You wanted to see as Hokage-Sama" Kakashi said.

"What is it you needed me for, Tsunade-Sama" Haishi said.

"Well I know you are retired Haishi-Sama, but I have a mission for you." said Tsunade.

Haishi then looked at who was currently present for the mission, and saw his Daughter blushing scarlet red, and Naruto standing there about ready to say something about the mission. "So I see, why do we need two squads for this mission?" Haishi asked.

"The mission is simple, Naruto will be pretending to be the groom from the nation of Wheat, where Hinata will pretend to play the role of bride from the nation of Flour, in order to catch a group of ninjas who have been interrupting the arranged marriages between the two nations for some time, Haishi you are being sent on this mission to pretend to be the bride's father, Sakura will be the brides maid, Sai the best man, Hanabi will be playing the role of the bride's sister, and Neji her Brother. Kakashi, you are the fake Priest for this fake ceremony, your objective is to capture at least one of them alive so you can trail him back to his employer." Tsunade said.

"Do you have a problem with this arrangement, Haishi-Sama" Tsunade said.

"No I don't see any problem with this, except that Hanabi is not ready for such a mission, she is still in the academy after all." Haishi said, to Naruto's surprise, since he didn't hold a grudge against him.

"Maybe after this fake ceremony we can speak about an arranged marriage for my daughter Hinata, Tsunade-Sama" Haishi said.

Haishi never hated Naruto in fact he supported what the 3rd did for the boy after all to Haishi, Naruto was to be treated as the hero he was meant to be treated as. What Haishi didn't like about Naruto was his manners, and he did promise his long time friend that if it came to it he would look after his son, for you see Haishi was friends with Minato Namekaze and highly respected him. In fact Haishi may seem to be crude and mean, but he only acted that way to strengthen Hinata's resolve, which doesn't seem to be working all that well. He has also found out about Hinata's crush on the boy and was mildly surprised.

Hinata was thrown back by the suggestion since she did not want to marry anyone but Naruto thou she was too shy to admit it. As she was about to say something about it Naruto stated out loud "How can you actually force Hinata into marrying someone she doesn't know, you are lower then crap in my opinion forcing her to do that."

"If you don't want her to be forced into a marriage then why don't you marry her." Shouted Haishi at Naruto's loud words, which caused Hinata to blush even more.

"Ok I will, if it prevent Hinata from going into a marriage she would hate" Naruto yelled back, this is when Hinata fainted.

"Then how about we make this ceremony a real ceremony rather then a fake ceremony," Haishi yelled back.

"Why not" Said Naruto in a bad mood.

As this shouting is going on back and forth everyone there were surprised that Naruto will be marring Hinata.

"Enough-" Tsunade yelled, "Ryo-san what do you think? Could we make this an actual ceremony instead?"

"I don't see why not, but shouldn't we make sure this is a good idea thou, it seems they are only going thru with it rather then doing it for love" Ryo said.

"I don't see why not" Haishi said in a bad mood. "After all my daughter has loved this fool for awhile now"

"I'll do anything to stop this bastard from hurting- wait did you say that she loved me?" Naruto said at the same time.

"For as long as she was in the academy she loved your foolish ass" Haishi said.

For the first time in Naruto's life he was left speechless.

"So instead of a fake ceremony we will do a real one for these two kids." Ryo Said.

"Hai" Haishi said in synch with Tsunade.

"That is all" Tsunade said dismissing all shinobi in the room. Neji taking the fainted Hinata and carring her out with him as all the ninjas left the office.

"This should be very interesting, don't you think Ryo-san" Tsunade said.

"Yes it will be" Ryo said.

-------------------

Input is nice so tell me what you think so far. This is my first Fan-fiction so opinions are important to me.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

--------------------------

"Haishi-Sama do you really think this was a good idea, I mean marring Hinata off to Naruto?" Neji Said.

"Neji, would you rather Hinata marry someone you don't know?" Haishi said.

"Well, you should at least ask Hinata if she wanted to go through with it before accepting Naruto's offer to marry her" Neji said.

"Hinata will be fine, Naruto-Kun is not someone who would take advantage of her, and besides you know Naruto, he will not give up once his mind is set towards a goal" Haishi said.

----------------------------

Hinata just awoke in her room, wondering how she got there, the last thing she remembered was being in a meeting with Tsunade-Sama and Her father arguing with Naruto about forcing her into a marriage. "I guess it was a dream, there is no way that would have happened" Hinata reasoned.

She got up from her bed and walked to her door when she heard talking from the living room.

"Well I guess it will be ok, but what about the Hyuga Elders?" Neji Said.

"Let us worry about them after the marriage is completed" Haishi said.

'Marriage, what marriage' Hinata thought.

"Well we should prepare for the mission tomorrow, Neji I want you to ensure you protect Hinata while on this mission" Haishi said.

"Yes, Haishi-Sama" Neji said then turned around and noticed Hinata up stairs listening to their conversation.

"Ah, Hinata-Sama, how long have you been listening to us?" Neji said.

"I-I have been listening since the part about the elders." Hinata said.

"Neji, I would like to speak to my daughter alone, so if you would excuse us." Haishi said.

"Hei" Neji then bowed and walked out the door.

"Father, what is it you want to talk about?" Hinata said.

"I, would like to know what your thoughts are on marrying someone?" Haishi said

"Father, I-I'm not ready to g-get married" Hinata Stuttered.

"even if it's to Naruto?" Haishi said.

At this Hinata blushed crimson red. "I-I -" Hinata found it hard to think up any words, 'curse my nerves" Hinata thought.

"Well, in one week you will marry Naruto, this is why I asked" Haishi said.

"I-I w-will b-be marrying N-Naruto?" Hinata stuttered more then ever before feeling faint.

"Hei, after our current mission we will hold the wedding" Haishi said. After this was said Hinata fainted, yet again.

------------------------------------

Meanwhile Naruto is talking to Sakura and Kakashi. "The nerve of that ass-hole" Naruto yelled.

"Well get over it, after all you committed yourself to marrying Hinata, so he's going to become your father-in-law, ha-ha-ha" Sakura said laughing at the end of her comment.

'Damn why am I so jealous, of Hinata' Sakura thought.

"Well just don't let Hinata down in the future, make sure you pleasure her enough" Kakashi said perversely, earning him a smack in the head from Sakura.

"Don't do what Kakashi-Sensei says when it comes to love, he's been alone all his life" Sakura said outright.

"I guess I see your point, Sakura-Chan" Naruto said.

"Ouch that hurts, you don't even trust me after all these years of being your sensei " Kakashi said.

"When it comes to love, I trust you as far as I can throw this whole village" Sakura said.

"All the experience you have in love is those Perverted books" Sakura said outright.

"It's more experience then you have" Kakashi said.

"Girls aren't as perverse as they are in that book." Sakura said.

"How do you know what's in that book, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto Said, earning himself a punch in the face from Sakura.

"Because she has read one before" Kakashi said "when she got lonely when you and Sasuke where not around" which earned Kakashi an uppercut from Sakura.

"Don't tell him that, you perverted bastard" Sakura said.

"Um, Sakura, Kakashi is needed for our mission remember, so don't kill him" Naruto said.

"I guess your right, but still it serves him right for saying that" Sakura said knowing it's all true what Kakashi said. Kakashi is starting to rub off on her now and she is becoming more perverse herself.

Sakura then turned and left.

----------

5 hours later

Hinata awoke 'So it's true I'm marrying Naruto' Hinata thought.

'oh, Naruto' Hinata thought again feeling hot.

Hinata then started to masturbate herself thinking of Naruto doing the same thing about 2 weeks from then to her. 'oh I can't wait, for Naruto to do this to me' Hinata thought perversely.

"Oh, Naruto!!" She screamed as she reached her climax.

Then she got up and went to her private bathroom to shower.

Once she was done she came back into her room packed her stuff for the mission and went to bed dreaming of Naruto and her being togther at last.

----------

Please tell me what you thought if you don't then I won't know how my story is after all this is my first story.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

------------------------

Naruto wakes up after a good night's sleep and packs his bags to get ready for his mission 'wow, so I'm going to be marrying Hinata, I always thought it would have been Sakura that I would be marrying, but Hinata is nice and friendlier then Sakura' Naruto thought.

As he packed his Shuriken and Kunai's he also packed his instant ramen and some clothes, once he was finished packing he went to his door and before he could open it he received a knock.

"Coming" Naruto yelled

As he opened the door he was greeted by Haishi

"I came to see where you lived, if you don't mind can I come in?" Haishi asked

"Sure why not" Naruto said and let Haishi in.

As Haishi looked around he saw the place a mess and ran down it seemed that the place was giving to him out of a request and not as a favor to a hero. 'This place is horrible' Haishi thought "hmm, if your marrying my daughter you will not live here, when we get back I expect that you will pack you will live in a residence I have picked out for Hinata" Haishi said surprising Naruto.

"Were is this residence that you are talking about?" Naruto asked.

"it is near the Hyuga compound, that way I can keep an eye on you two" Haishi said.

"Well lets go we have a mission, and we don't want to be late." Haishi said.

They left Naruto's apartment and headed towards the gate. While walking the just talked "so why would you agree to let me marry Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Because, I see that you are a fine young man, even if you're a little to loud and besides Hinata thinks highly of you is there any other reason then that." Haishi said.

"You were going to put her into an arranged marriage, why ?" Naruto said.

"I figured it would spark a reaction from you since you are loyal to your friends, which I'm glad it worked" Haishi said.

"What, you planned it!, you ass-hole" Naruto said.

"That maybe, but can you go back on your word now?" Haishi said smiling.

"Damn you, you know I don't go back on my word, but what about the, you know what?" Naruto asked.

"The Kyuubi, you are not the kyuubi you're a jailer not the monster, if not for you then the kyuubi would have destroyed this village, in my opinion you should be treated as the third decreed, as a hero" Haishi said

This moved Naruto, he never thought someone would accept him not as a monster but as a hero, which brought tears to his eyes and left him speechless.

"We are almost at the gate" Haishi said.

When Naruto and Haishi reached the gate they where greeted by Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, and Sakura.

"Hello Hyuga-Sama, Naruto-Kun" Sakura said.

"H-hello f-father, N-Naruto-Kun" Hinata stuttered thinking why was father with Naruto.

"Hello Haishi-Sama, Naruto Kun" Neji said "why are you with Naruto, Haishi-Sama?"

"Hello Father" Hanabi said nervous about going on a mission when she wasn't ready.

"Well we were just talking and he will be moving to the house next door to the Hyuga compound once we get back." Haishi stated.

At this moment Sai finally arrived "Hello everyone" Sai said in a mono-toned voice.

Hinata and Hanabi started speaking amongst them selves to prepare Hanabi as much as possible while Neji and Haishi were talking to each other, Sakura was thinking to herself and Sai just watched everyone to see what he can learn, Naruto just stood there inpatient for Kakashi to get there.

"Where is Kakashi, he's wasting time?" Haishi asked

"How did they make that fool a Jounin?" Haishi asked again begin to get pissed at each passing minute.

"I know he's always like this, he's never on time, and he reads that damn book way to much." Naruto said.

"Book?" Haishi asked.

"Yeah Icha Icha Tactics" Naruto Said.

"Why didn't you tell me that your squad leader was a pervert!" Haishi asked.

"You never asked" Naruto Said.

"He's most likely masturbating at home to that damn book" Haishi said then left for the hokage's office to complain.

Kakashi finally showed up with Ryo a minute to late since Haishi left to the Hokage's office a minute before they got there.

"Where's Haishi-Sama?" Kakashi asked.

"He went to talk to Tsunade-Sama, to complain about you being 3 hours late." Neji said.

"And to complain about you being a pervert" Naruto said.

"What, Naruto how could you tell Haishi that I'm a pervert?" Kakashi said.

"KAKASHI!!!!" Tsunade yelled from the Hokage's Tower.

'Damn she's pissed' Kakashi thought.

"I'll be back" Kakashi said.

10 minutes later they see Kakashi flying through the air heading to the farthest tree in the forest that the group can see.

"Damn, Baa-Chan killed Kakashi" Naruto said.

Everyone's sweat dropped.

Haishi and Yamato started heading there way.

"Yamato-san, are you replacing Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"It seems like it" Yamato said. "I don't think Kakashi-sempei survived the hit Tsunade-sama give him."

"Hinata, I would like to speak with you before we leave in private" Haishi said.

They headed to a secluded area "Hinata you will be moving in with Naruto when we get back since you will be his wife" Haishi said.

"F-father, are you sure?" Hinata asked.

"Yes and I want you to give me plenty of grandchildren too" Haishi said which caused Hinata to blush Crimson red.

"Lets go" Haishi said.

There trip to the wedding ground was uneventful then they spilt up from there 1 squad heading to the nation of wheat and the other to the nation of flour.

---------------------

Input is nice so tell me what you think so far. This is my first Fan-fiction so opinions are important to me.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

------------------------

Hinata, Sakura, and Hanabi are now at a store looking at a wedding Kimono and having Hinata try them on with Neji and Haishi there to state there opinion on the Kimono.

Hinata comes out of the dressing room dressed in a Satin white Kimono with Gold embroider down the opening of the Kimono tied by a Golden Sash with a beautiful hair ornament that compliments the Kimono nicely, Neji and Haishi where left speechless by the beauty of the Kimono and Hinata for that matter.

"Onee-Chan, you look stunning" Hanabi said.

"I'll say Naruto will be left speechless, what do you guys think?" Sakura asked Haishi and Neji.

Receiving no response she asked again "um, hello guys what do you think?"

"Hinata t-the Kimono is beautiful, and it suits you" Neji stuttered

"I have to agree, you look even more Beautiful then your mother did on our wedding day" Haishi said.

This caused Hinata to blush at the compliments.

"I guess we found the Kimono we will use for the wedding" Hanabi and Sakura said at the same time.

"I guess so" Haishi said "Well I'll leave the rest to you guys I need to check on Naruto to see how he's doing" Haishi lied and left not wanting to stay to watch Sakura or Hanabi try on 20 to 30 Kimonos of their own.

------------------

Meanwhile Naruto is at the other village with Sai and Yamato eating at the closest ramen stand. "Yum, this is good stuff, not as good as Icharukus but good nether less" Naruto said.

Sai then asked "So what is so big about a wedding, it just binds two people together in a contract?"

"Sai you really are slow, Marriage is more then that, eem-ehh, Yamato-San can you help me explain it" Naruto said.

"It's a ceremony to bind two people who love each other into sort say a contract that they will not see any other people of the opposite sex on dates, it also is needed for families to start, but truthfully, I'm not married" Yamato said.

15 Minutes later Haishi comes in "There you are, I figured you would be here." Haishi said.

"Haishi-San, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"We need to pick out a outfit for you to wear to the wedding" Haishi said.

"I see" Naruto said thinking to himself 'I should get a n outfit for the wedding'

"Let's go I know a great men Kimono shop" Haishi said.

They left for the shop leaving Sai and Yamato behind since they didn't want to come.

---------------------

Back in Konoha

"Hokage-Sama, you have a message from Ryo-san" Shizuni said.

Tsunade then read the message

Tsunade yours and Haishi's plan seems to be working. They don't expect a thing. When you and Haishi-sama came to me about this topic I was hesitant at 1st, thinking it won't work. Naruto and Hinata should be married in about a weeks time. To think Haishi would do this to his own Daughter it makes me laugh. By the way how is Kakashi-san?

Sincerely Ryo.

"Kakashi get your ass in here" Tsunade yelled.

"Hokage-sama you called" Kakashi came in on crutches

"I want you to gather all of Naruto and Hinata's closest friends we are heading to the Nation of Wheat, for the wedding of the century" Tsunade said.

"Hei Hokage-Sama" Kakashi then crutched him self out of her office.

----------------

Back to Naruto

"Finally found a worthy outfit for you Naruto-Kun" Haishi said.

"I feel like a Monkey in a gorilla suit" Naruto complained.

"Tonight I'm going to let you stay with Hinata, what do you say" Haishi said.

"Are you sure that you should let me and Hinata stay in the same room?" Naruto said.

"How else am I going to have grandchildren?" Haishi said.

"What, Damn the more I learn about you the more I hate you" Naruto said Disgusted.

"Just don't let that effect your love for my daughter" Haishi said.

'Man all he want is me to do is impregnate Hinata, man he's worst then Ero-Sannin' Naruto thought.

Naruto then changed out of the Black Dress Kimono with white sash and grey pants back into his normal outfit. They went and paid for the outfit and left.

Haishi then guided Naruto to the Hotel that he arragned for him and Hinata to stay at for the night.

---------------

2 hours later

"Hinata, I need to talk to you" Haishi said.

"Hei Father, what is it?" Hinata asked.

"I have set it up so that you and Naruto will stay at the same hotel for the next 2 days, so enjoy yourselves and don't let me down, remember I do want grandchildren in the future" Haishi said -wink- -wink-

"Hei father, w-what, I can't father, your not telling me to have s-s-s-sex with N-N-Naruto?" Hinata asked stuttering more then every before feeling extremely hot with a real bright blush

"Why not, you two are getting married?" Haishi said coxing Hinata into think about it and doing it.

"F-f-father th-th-that's n-not th-the p-point" Hinata stuttered out embarrassed.

"You do love him don't you?" Haishi said.

"I-I-" Never finishing she fainted.

"Neji, get in here" Haishi said.

"Hei, what can I do for you Haishi-Sama?" Neji said.

"I want you to take Hinata to this hotel and place her in her room" Haishi said

"Then come back here" Haishi said.

"What, hei, Haishi-sama" Neji said. Picking Hinata up he left with her and returned about 20 minutes later

"I did as you told me Haishi-Sama" Neji said.

"Good now leave me be" Haishi said.

-------------------------------

Hinata then woke up 'were am I' Hinata thought

Then in came Naruto "Hey Hinata, Neji dropped you off about 10 minutes ago, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"F-f-fine, and y-y-you?" Hinata asked.

"Your father is acting weird" Naruto said.

"H-h-how s-s-so?" Hinata stuttered.

"He wants me to have s-s-sex with you" Naruto said stuttering the word sex.

"I-I-I don't mind I-I-if it's y-y-you Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked

"Y-yes" Hinata stuttered.

Then Naruto and Hinata started kissing trying to set the mood. At first it was rough they broke for air then kissed again softer this time. Both trying to fulfill the others hunger for love. Encircling each other in an embrace then Naruto took his hand and slid it under and up Hinata's shirt towards her breast and grabbed hold of her breast with her nipple between his fingers. She started to moan with pleasure from the touch of Naruto, he then guided Hinata's shirt off revealing Hinata's B cup breast. And then he brought his mouth to her left breast and started teasing her and nibbling on her left pink nipple. At this point he guided his left hand downward while still fondling her right nipple with his right hand and sucking on her left nipple. He reached her pants and put his hand in downward toward her pussy hearing her moan "Oh, Naruto please don't stop" Hinata Moaned in pleasure.

At this time Naruto put one figure in her hot pussy and started fingering her pussy, and she moaned even louder. He then guided her pants down and off of her, leaving her completely nude and in pleasure by Naruto. He then trailed his tongue down her body trying to taste every inch of her on his way to her pussy. Once he reached there eating her pussy out she climaxed "N-Naruto!!" Hinata screamed in pure pleasure.

She then regain consciences and guided her hands down to Naruto's dick and started masturbating it "Oh, Hinata" Naruto stated in pleasure of her handling his dick then she brought her month down to it and started sucking on his dick hungrily.

"HINATA!!" Naruto then shot his load in her mouth reaching his climax.

She then guided his dick to her pussy and guided herself down upon it penetrating her pussy with pain and pleasure mixed in with both calling each others names while they did that. They started pumping away after a minute with the pleasure that each felt increasing as they continued finally they both cummed him into her and they passed out with pure pleasure while his dick was still in her pussy. They reawaken after 5 minutes and separated them selves from each other falling asleep in each others arms.

-------------------

Well that was Chapter 4 tell me what you think I hope I gave everyone what they wanted Naruto and Hinata spending sometime together, please review and if you want give me some advice to make the story better input is always good this is after all my first fanfic.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.**

**------------------------**

**5 days have gone by and they are now at the wedding area practicing the ceremony to get it into their heads unknown to them that this whole mission was a set-up planned by Haishi and Tsunade.**

"**So do you Hinata take Naruto to be your Husband to cherish for the rest of your lives till death befalls one of you till the end of time?" Yamato said pretending to be a priest.**

"**Hei, I-I-I d-do" Hinata stuttered.**

"**Now do you Naruto take Hinata to be your wife to cherish for the rest of your lives till death befall one of you till the end of time?" Yamato said.**

"**Hai, I do" Naruto said with full confidence.**

"**I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride" Yamato said. Not being able to resist Naruto went and kissed Hinata in a full blown kiss.**

"**That's perfect Hinata, Naruto, everyone this might actually work" Ryo said.**

"**Do you think this will draw those ninjas out of hiding?" Sakura said looking at Hinata and Naruto still lipped locked.**

'**Damn I wish that was me up there, with Naruto' Sakura thought.**

"**Alright, the plans for the marriage are going off without a hitch" Haishi said.**

"**there is only 2 more days till this fake ceremony we can't allow any screw ups" Yamato said**

"**We should rest for the rest of today" Neji said.**

"**Hei" everyone agreed while Naruto and Hinata were still lip locked.**

**-----------------**

**Looking down on them as they were practicing was none other then Uchiha Sasuke. "Wow, I didn't think Naruto would have let his guard down, Hinata you really are a piece of work" Sasuke said while laughing**

"**What do you want now Zetsu?" Sasuke said.**

"**Remember, Madera wants you to bring the Nine-tailed Jinchūriki to him so he can extract the Kyuubi from him" Zetsu said.**

"**Yeah that's right so don't forget" Zetsu said again.**

"**I won't forget" Sasuke said.**

'**I swear I'm going to kill those bastards once I'm finished with my revenge against Konoha' Sasuke thought.**

**--------------------**

**Haishi now met Tsunade in private at his hotel.**

"**So how are thing progressing?" Tsunade asked.**

"**Very well, it seems my daughter give Naruto her virginity after some simple coxing" Haishi laughed "So she is now devoted to marring him or lives in disgrace"**

"**You are a very cold man Haishi-sama" Tsunade commented.**

"**I'm just trying to ensure the strengthen of the Hyuga clan by giving us some of the Namekaze blood being introduced into the Hyuga clan" Haishi said.**

"**The blood of the Namekaze clan will almost defiantly increase the Hyugas potential and really make it stronger" Haishi said.**

'**Ooh, I see what your doing, you old fuck, your using Naruto for your own selfish reasons' Tsunade thought.**

**-----------------**

'**Even Hyuga Haishi is using Naruto, what a fool' Sasuke thought spying on Haishi and Tsunade.**

**-----------------**

"**Either way Naruto will also strengthen Hinata, I maybe selfish but I want to ensure the survival of the Hyuga" Haishi said.**

"**With Naruto we can ensure it will survive, he's extremely capable and I very strong Ninja" Haishi said.**

"**Truth is there is no one in Konoha that is as strong as Naruto now ever since he has become a sage" Haishi stated.**

"**Naruto will bring the Akatuski to ruin and solidify peace within the ninja world" Haishi said **

"**I see, I guess I misjudged you I thought you were only using Naruto, but you respect him greatly, don't you Haishi-sama?" Tsunade asked.**

"**Hei I do" Haishi said.**

"**And I know he will be happy with Hinata as a wife, she is devoted to him even before Naruto fell in love with her" Haishi said.**

**--------------**

'**Oh, I see so Naruto is now the strongest Ninja in Konoha, hm we'll see' Sasuke thought.**

**--------------**

"**I don't have much longer to live you know that Tsunade-sama, after all you are my doctor" Haishi said.**

"**Hei, you have maybe 5 more months till that illness you contracted will end your life." Tsunade said.**

"**I'm an old man now and it is time to let the next generation take over, don't you think it's time you retire too" Haishi said.**

"**Maybe hand over the reigns to Kakashi? He's a very capable ninja and will make a fine leader till Namekaze Naruto is old enough to take up the office." Haishi stated.**

"**Maybe your right, but for now I feel pretty young, so maybe in a few years I will pass it over to Kakashi or maybe even Naruto" Tsunade said.**

"**Ha-ha-ha, you are something else Tsunade-Sama" Haishi said.**

**-----------------------**

'**What so Naruto is the son of the 4th**** Hokage, this is new news to me' Sasuke thought.**

**-----------------------**

"**Well, I shall go for now, we can't let Naruto or Hinata find out what we are planning, so I will take my leave" Tsunade said.**

"**Very well, I hope you enjoy the wedding in two days" Haishi said.**

**---------------------------**

**Meanwhile at Naruto's room**

"**Oooh, Naruto!" Hinata yelled as she climaxed and passed out due to there sex.**

"**Hinata-chan, I swear, I'll never let you go, I love you with all my heart" Naruto said.**

**-pant- -pant- "I love you so much Naruto-kun" Hinata said falling asleep by his side.**

**And they fell asleep.**

"**Wow, do they have to do that every night since coming here?" Sai wondered from the crack in the door he was spying from.**

"**Sai what are you doing?" Sakura asked.**

"**Watching Naruto and Hinata having sex" Sai replied in a mono-tone.**

"**What, Having sex?" Sakura said and went over to see.**

"**It's over they are sleep now." Sai said.**

"**Shouldn't they wait till after getting married before having sex?" Sakura said.**

"**Haishi-sama coxed them into it the 1****st**** time, I watched him coax them with out him knowing." Sai said.**

"**Also it appears this isn't really a mission but a plot set by Haishi-Sama and Tsunade-Sama to get them together" Sai said.**

"**Your kidding me, so there won't be any ninja's attacking the wedding?" Sakura asked.**

"**Nope, afraid not, unless Sasuke-Kun is going to" Sai said.**

"**Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked.**

"**Hei, it appears he's spying on us waiting for a moment to attack" Sai said.**

"**For now let's get to bed we have a lot to do tomorrow" Sai said.**

**----------------------------------**

**There's chapter 5 hope it's ok.**

**And reviews are nice so let them roll in.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.**_

_**------------------------**_

_**Naruto and Hinata wakes up in each others arms, Naruto looks at the clock and "Shit, we're late the practice was suppose to start 30 minutes ago!" Naruto yelled. **_

_**Hinata then yawned "W-we have t-to get ready!" Hinata stated getting up.**_

_**They both rushed to get dressed so they don't completely miss the practice and piss off Hiashi. Naruto was the 1st to get dressed and goes into the hotel lobby. "Sir, are you Naruto?" the receptions clerk said.**_

"_**Hei?" Naruto stated.**_

"_**You have a message from a guy named Haishi" the receptions clerk said.**_

"_**Continue" Naruto said.**_

"_**The practice is canceled, he wants you two to make final preparations to get ready for the ceremony" the clerk said.**_

"_**Hai" Naruto said and thanked her for the message.**_

"_**N-Naruto-Kun, whats wrong?" Hinata asked coming down the stairs.**_

"_**Well we are going to make some final preparations for the wedding tomorrow so there is no practice" Naruto said.**_

_**They walked out of the hotel to be greeted by Sakura and Sai "how was your sleep?" Sai said in a mono-tone voice.**_

_**They both blushed "fine" Naruto then replied.**_

"_**Well let's get going" Sakura said then pulling Naruto after her leaving Hinata to Sai.**_

"_**Sakura wants to talk to Naruto about something so let's go meet up with your sister" Sai stated in a mono-tone.**_

"_**I have some question for you Naruto-Kun" Sakura said.**_

"_**What kind of questions?" Naruto asked.**_

"_**How long have you and Hinata been having sex?" Sakura asked**_

"_**W-what how did you know?" Naruto asked.**_

"_**I kind of walked in on you while you were having sex" Sakura said. "So how long?"**_

"_**Almost a week, ever since Haishi set it up" Naruto said.**_

"_**I see" Sakura said in disappointment.**_

"_**What other things do you know about Haishi-sama plotting something?" Sakura continued.**_

"_**Nothing else I swear" Naruto said.**_

"_**Hey Naruto, did you know this was a set up?" Sakura said.**_

"_**A what!?" Naruto said.**_

"_**Haishi-sama and Tsunade-sama set this up" Sakura said.**_

"_**Oh I see now, this is all Haishi-san's plan and Baa-chan is in on it" Naruto said.**_

"_**If you don't want to go through with it then just don't" Sakura tried to convince Naruto to call off the wedding.**_

"_**Well, Sakura I said I was going to marry Hinata and that is what I'm going to do, I don't go back on my word" Naruto said.**_

"_**I see" Sakura said in disappointment then she edge over to Naruto wrapping her arms around his head and kissed him, leaving Naruto speechless.**_

"_**Sakura-chan, please stop" Naruto said. But she just pushed him over onto his back with her on top of him.**_

"_**Sakura stop now I'm getting married tomorrow" Naruto said trying to get out of the current situation. When Neji pulled Sakura from the top of him.**_

"_**What are you doing Sakura-chan?" Neji asked.**_

"_**I-I-I don't know" Sakura said crying and ran off.**_

"_**Wow, Naruto you seem to be popular" Neji stated.**_

"_**Thanks, Neji-kun it seemed like she wouldn't stop even if I asked." Naruto Said.**_

"_**I'm guessing she jealous of Hinata-sama now that she can't have you" Neji said.**_

_**Neji then helped Naruto up "lets go and leave Sakura alone, she needs time to clear her head" Neji stated.**_

"_**Where shall we go?" Naruto asked.**_

"_**About to this neat store I found in the village of wheat?" Neji said. 'Naruto really is guidable' Neji thought.**_

_**----------------------**_

_**Meanwhile with Hinata**_

"_**Hello Hinata-sama, Sai-kun" Neji stated**_

"_**Hello, Neji-kun" Hinata said.**_

"_**We are going to make the final perpetrations for the wedding, do you want to come Neji-kun" Sai said in a mono-tone.**_

"_**Sure way not" Neji said.**_

_**--------------------------**_

_**Back to Naruto**_

"_**So this is the store, Neji-kun?" Naruto asked.**_

"_**Yeah, this is the store Naruto-kun" Neji said.**_

_**They go in and the first person they see is Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.**_

"_**I'm here to watch the wedding" Kakashi said then looked at Neji.**_

"_**Is there something on my face" Neji asked.**_

"_**Drop the henge, Sasuke-kun" Kakashi said.**_

_**Dropping the henge Sasuke revealed himself "how did you know Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.**_

"_**Simple I saw Neji with Hinata and Sai about 10 minutes ago" Kakashi said.**_

"_**Teme, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.**_

"_**I'm here to bring you back to Madera-sama" Sasuke said.**_

"_**Madera?" Kakashi asked.**_

"_**But you know what screw that, I'll kill you both now" Sasuke stated jumping back assuming a guard position.**_

"_**You wish, Teme I'm stronger then I was the last time we met" Naruto said.**_

"_**Yeah right I could have killed you multiple times in the past 48 hours." Sasuke said.**_

"_**That girl has made you weak" Sasuke said.**_

"_**I'll show you how weak I am, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto said creating 20 clones.**_

_**Two of the clones backed off and started charging the sage charka while the other 18 clones charged at Sasuke.**_

"_**What are you doing Naruto this is not like you at all?" Sasuke said surprised two of his clones backed off.**_

_**Sasuke knocks out Naruto's clones one by one. Before the real Naruto starts charging in.**_

"_**I'm going to beat you Teme and bring you back to Konoha" Naruto yelled charging Sasuke.**_

"_**As if you can" Sasuke said.**_

_**With Naruto and Sasuke exchanging blows Naruto taking a kick to the chest went flying through a wall "Your as stupid as ever" Sasuke commented.**_

_**At this time the two Naruto clones finished charging the nature charka. Naruto released one and went into sage mode. "Ok Teme, no more holding back" Naruto got up and moved so fast Sasuke barely saw his movement and was kicked through the front wall of the store and kept going and went through the back wall of the store as well and broke through the wall of the next building over causing Sasuke to groan in pain.**_

"_**I'm impressed Naruto-Kun" Sasuke said coughing up blood from the blow he had received.**_

"_**If you didn't hold back that blow would have killed me" Sasuke said feeling the broken ribs he had from a single kick from Naruto.**_

"_**I guess I'm forced to use my Sharingan" Sasuke said but failed to notice Haishi behind him.**_

"_**8 Tri-grams 64 Strikes" Haishi attacked Sasuke closing is charka points leave Sasuke weakened.**_

'_**this is not good with my charka points closed I can't beat Naruto' Sasuke thought.**_

"_**give up Sasuke you can't win" Kakashi said.**_

"_**Naruto you have indeed grown stronger, but due to circumstances I will have to take my leave" Sasuke said.**_

_**But before he can leave he was binded by a wood element jutsu "Your not going anywhere" Yamato said.**_

"_**Damn it" Sasuke yelled being captured.**_

_**Then Tsunade showed up to see what the commotion was about and saw Sasuke contained in Yamato's wood jutsu. "Kakashi go get 2 Anbu squad here quick to escort Sasuke back to Konoha" Tsunade commanded.**_

"_**Hei" Kakashi then left.**_

"_**Well I didn't think we would capture you here Sasuke" Tsunade stated.**_

"_**You fouls got lucky that's all" Sasuke said.**_

"_**Next time Naruto your Jutsu won't work" Sasuke said.**_

"_**Next time Teme I will beat you without help" Naruto said**_

_**Then 15 Anbu showed up to escort Sasuke back to Konoha.**_

"_**You are to take him to the most advance cell we have in our maximum security wing now go." Tsunade said.**_

"_**As you order Hokage-Sama" the Anbu leaves taking Sasuke with them.**_

"_**Well tomorrow we have a wedding so let's finish these preparations.**_

_**Everyone leaves on there way.**_

_**-----------------------**_

_**There's Chapter 6**_

_**After all Naruto did promise to bring Sasuke back reather then kill him, even thou I wanted to kill him off.**_

_**I alter some of the things I originally had planned for example I made this a fake mission instead in my original plan it was suppose to be a real mission, I added Sasuke when originally he wasn't going to be present they were going to do a fake ceremony then a real ceremony after capturing the ninja's ruining the ceremonies, so I had alter some of the things I had planned in fact I had the whole story planned out already and altered it to make it more interesting and to lengthen it.**_

_**Please give me reviews I say I have about maybe two more chapters in the story the wedding day and the honeymoon but I might add more so stay tuned. I also wanted to see how hot the story would get a response before going to my real inspiration which is a time traveling fanfic which would most likely go twice the length of this fanfic if not more, since there would be a lot more to cover. **_


	7. Chapter 7

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

------------------------

Hinata, Neji and Hanabi walk out of the wedding Kimono store picking up Hinata's Wedding Kimono, Hanabi's and Sakura's Bridesmaid Kimonos also.

"Wow, so those are the ceremonial Komono's?" Sai asked in a mono-tune.

"Hei" Hinata and Hanabi answered at the same time.

"I can't really see them in those dust protectors" Sai stated.

"You'll see them on the wedding day" Hanabi said.

They then saw Kakashi go by "Hey isn't that Kakashi-San?" Hinata asked

"It seems to be" Sai said.

Then 15 Anbu followed after him.

"What's going on?" Hanabi asked.

"Give me a moment and I will find out." Sai Said.

"You two will stay here" Neji said before Hinata and Hanabi could take off.

"But Neji-Kun, we need to find out what's going on" Hinata said.

"You have your mission, that is to pick up and finish the preparations for the Wedding Ceremony" Neji said.

"Then are you going after them?" Hinata asked.

"No, Hiashi-sama said to watch over you and Hanabi-sama" Neji said.

Then Sai came back.

"It appears that they caught Sasuke-Kun at the next village, and the Anbu where caled to escort him back to Konoha" Sai said.

"What?" Hinata said.

"Apparently he tried to attack Naruto-Kun and Kakashi-san" Sai said.

"He was injured by Naruto-Kun pretty badly and Hiashi-sama sealed his chakra with the 8 tri-grams 64 strikes, which left him weakened and unable to escape" Sai Said in his usual mono-tone.

"So Naruto-Kun is safe?" Hinata asked worried.

"Kakashi-san said that he is uninjured" Sai said.

"Thank god, I don't know what I would do if Naruto-Kun was injured" Hinata said relieved.

-----------------------

1 hour later

The Anbu are escorting Sasuke back to Konoha and along there way they come across Zetsu

"My my, this won't do at all" Zetsu said.

"You guy seem to have Sasuke captured" Zetsu said again.

"Those robes, your with the Akatuski" the Anbu captian said.

"Your right, I am with the Akatuski" Zetsu said.

"So what if I am" Zetsu said.

"This guy is crazy" said another Anbu.

"That maybe, but he's still a S-class criminal, don't let your guard down" the Anbu Captain said.

Then Out of no where Madera places the 15 Anbu into a nasty Genjutsu.

"These fools are nothing compared to the power I possess" Madera said.

"Thanks for getting me out of this tight spot Madera-Sama" Sasuke said.

"You want to thank me get the nine-tailed brat and bring him to me" Madera said.

"Right" Sasuke then left.

'I can't wait to kill that bastard, it will only be a matter of time till I kill him' Sasuke thought.

--------------------

Back in the Nation of Wheat

"Here we go" Naruto said picking up his ceremonial Kimono.

"All preparations are finally finished" Hiashi said.

"By the way I have a simple question Hiashi-sama?" Naruto said.

"What is it?" Hiashi asked.

"Why did you set this up?" Naruto asked

"Set what up?" Hiashi asked playing dumb.

"This Mission, I know it's a fake, it was something you and Baa-chan planned" Naruto said.

"Hmm, I see so you figured it out" Hiashi said.

"It's quite simple, I needed a worthy hair to the Hyuga clan, which is what Hinata is and she needs a worthy husband to boot, which is you." Hiashi said "There is no one better then you, so it was you I wanted to marry Hinata to, also she seems to be in love with you and I say that is enough of a reason to attempt it."

"I still don't understand" Naruto said.

"I need someone who will not be controlled by the Hyuga elders to help Hinata with her decisions, and since you don't listen to those in authority very well you would ensure they never grow to powerful while I'm away" Hiashi said.

"I see, so I'm more for opposing the elders decisions then following them" Naruto stated "But why?"

"I have about 6 months till I pass away due to an illness, and I want to ensure the Hyuga clan is left in good hands" Hiashi said.

"I see, I didn't know" Naruto said "You can leave it to me"

"Thanks, Naruto-Kun" Hiashi said.

They then left for dinner.

-------------------------

There's chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.

Thanks for pointing out any spelling errors I may have it's something I will work on name don't have a spell check so if the name is miss-spelled then give me the correct spelling so I can make note of it.

As for the honorifics the absence of one is a great form of disrespect since it is on the level of intimates between characters usually between husband and wife it would be weird for Naruto to refer to Neji as -san since they are friends that being said he would refer to him as -kun I will list a few honorifics.

Male Female Both

-kun used towards males that are -chan used towards -chan used toward

friends of yours females that are friends younger children

of yours

-chan used by a girlfriend towards

a boyfriend

-san Mr. used if not very familiar with -san Mrs., Ms., or Miss

said person

-sama higher form of san normally for

Captains or something similar to that

Used in this story in place of -dono

-dono lord used to express lordship -dono lady used to express lord ship

-Sensei used towards teacher, Master, or even doctor

- no honorifics means they are intimate with

Each other

Any honorifics used the wrong way is disrespectful so if they're friends they will be referred to as -kun or -chan sorry if you don't approve.

Who said that I won't kill Sasuke I haven't finished the story you never know what's in store since I really don't like Sasuke I might kill him so wait and see.


	8. Chapter 8

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

----------------------

Naruto and Hiashi went into the restaurant where Naruto finds Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Iruka, Lee, Gai, Sai, Neji, and Yamato standing there.

"Lets get this bachelor party started" Kiba said with excitement in his voice.

"Bachelor party?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"The day before the wedding they hold a bachelor party to celebrate the last day of the groom being Single" Kakashi stated.

"Tsunade-Sama sent for Hinata-chan's and your closest friends to watch the ceremony everyone else had to stay in Konoha to keep it protected." Kakashi said.

"Wow, so let's get this party started" Naruto said

"That's the spirit" Hiashi said.

Kiba and Shino then walked up to Naruto "Grats, on marrying Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, I knew it would happen eventually" Kiba said.

"Congratulations, you better not hurt Hinata-chan in the future, Naruto-kun" Shino said in a mono-tune.

"Thanks guys" Naruto said sweat dropping.

Then Shikamaru and Choji came up to him "How troublesome, I suspect that you were placed into a setup, but if this is what you want then go right ahead, Naruto-kun, as for me parties are to loud so I'm just going to head back to the hotel" Shikamaru said

'Same old Shikamaru-kun never wants to do anything fun' Naruto thought

"Grats, on getting married Naruto-kun, so who's paying for the food since I'm hungry?" Choji asked.

"I think Hiashi-sama is paying for it" Naruto said.

"In that case, I'm going to get 10 times the normal orders" Choji said then left towards the food.

'Choji doesn't change either' Naruto thought.

Then Lee and Gai came to Naruto 'great I think I might be going deaf after this one' Naruto thought.

"Congratulations, my ever so youth-full friend! Now I guess Sakura is free so I can go win her heart!" Lee said or more like yelled.

"The Spring time of youth goes far with you! Congratulations on getting married! Maybe I should challenge you to a contest and the victor can have the loser do what ever they see fit!" Gai yelled.

"What a great idea, Gai-Sensei!" Lee yelled.

"Lee!" Gai yelled.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled back.

Then the two guys in green Spandex Hugged each other in a great big Bear hug. 'I think I lost the hearing in my left ear' Naruto thought. Naruto then left the pair of deranged idiots there hugging each other to death.

He was then approached by Kakashi, Yamato, and Iruka. "Congratulations, I never thought that you would be getting married anytime soon since you were always after Sakura-san" Iruka said.

"Well, he is getting married to Hinata-san, so he must have seen something in her that he didn't see in Sakura-chan" Kakashi said.

"I bet it was that Hinata-san showed him love where Sakura-chan only showed him pain" Yamato said.

"I agree" Kakashi said.

"Jeeze, guys it's a day of celebration why are you guys so negative?" Iruka said.

Kakashi and Yamato looked at each other for a moment. "Well, any ways Congratulations, Naruto-kun, and be sure to make lots and lots of babies" Kakashi said perversely which earned him a smack in the head from Iruka.

"Well we should get back to the party, Congratulations Naruto-kun" Yamato said.

Then the 3 went back to mingle with everyone.

Lastly Neji and Hiashi walked up to Naruto.

"So, tomorrow is the day you and Hinata-sama will be married, you better treat Hinata-sama right or I will hunt you down and kill you myself" Neji said jokingly.

"I'll be sure to treat Hinata-chan right then" Naruto said.

"Remember my words from earlier Naruto-kun, don't let the Hyuga Elders take advantage of Hinata ok" Hiashi said.

"Right" Naruto said, then they continued the party till about 9 pm.

-------------------

Meanwhile at the Bridal Shower

Hinata and Hanabi walked into the room to be greeted by Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune, and her long time sensei Kurenai.

"Congratulation on make your dream come true, Hinata-chan" Kurenai said.

"Thanks, Kurenai-Sensei" Hinata said blushing.

"Hey relax, you are finally going to be married to Naruto-kun, So I say you need to start to get more confidence" Tenten said.

"Thanks, Tenten-chan" Hinata said.

"To think you will be the first to get married out of everyone here, you wowed me Hinata-chan" Ino said.

"Although you won't be the first to have a child out of everyone here" Sakura said a little disappointed about not being the one with Naruto, at that statement Kurenai blushed.

"Have you had sex with Naruto-kun yet?" Ino asked curios.

"Ino-san she's to young to be thinking of that" Kurenai said.

"Yet, she has" Sakura said which made Hinata blush crimson red.

"What, when, how?" Kurenai asked.

"It was all set up by Hiashi-sama" Sakura said outright.

"How dare he, I'm going to kill him for turning Hinata into a whore" Kurenai said angry.

"Just wait 6 months and his illness will do it for him" Tsunade said.

"What?" Hinata then spoke up.

"Hiashi-sama developed a fatal illness just recently, he wanted to see his daughter married and at least pregnant before passing away to ensure the survival of his bloodline even though he still has Hanabi here to help continue his bloodline too, he wanted to see his eldest Daughter married since she is considered an adult in the eyes of the console, this was his way to show that he loved you so this marriage arrangement was planned to push Naruto-kun into marrying you Hinata-chan." Tsunade said.

"What, so Naruto doesn't want to really marry me is what your saying" Hinata said tears starting to form on her face.

"No, actually after speaking to Hiashi-sama a few time, even after being giving a way out Naruto was determined to marry you Hinata-chan." Tsunade lied but didn't know she was actually telling the truth since Naruto would stop at nothing to marry Hinata now.

"Really?" Hinata said in relief. 'So Naruto-kun really does love me' Hinata thought.

"Yeah, why else will he go through with it." Tsunade said.

"I agree with Tsunade-sama, I tried to seduce Naruto-kun earlier and he pushed me completely away" Sakura said surprising everyone.

This made Hinata angry that Sakura was seducing her Naruto.

"You don't have to worry, I won't go after Naruto-kun, just make him a happy man and give him the family he deserves" Sakura said.

Hinata dropping the anger she held "Thanks, but if I catch you going after my Naruto-kun I will kill you" Hinata threatened.

"I'll keep that in mind" Sakura said.

"I think now will be a good time to go to bed it is almost 9 pm" Shizune said.

Everyone except Kurenai, Shizune and Tsunade left and went to bed.

"Lets get out of here and go to a bar and get some drinks" Tsunade said.

"Naw, I'll see you both tomorrow" Shizune said.

"Drinking isn't really my thing and I need to pick up my child from the babysitter." Kurenai said then left with Shizune.

"Hmph, no one ever drinks these days." Tsunade said and got out and left going to the bar.

---------------------------

I guess I lengthen the story, can't have a wedding with out a Bachelor party and bridal shower.

Reviews are nice so keep them coming.


	9. Chapter 9

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

----------------------

Naruto wakes up from his bed an looks at the clock "wow, it's only 6:30 am, well now as good as a time as any to get up I'd say" Naruto said to him self.

Getting out of bed he goes to the dresser and pulls out a Orange outfit getting dressed. He then leaves the room heading down to the lobby. Running into Neji as he was going out the door. "Hey, Naruto-kun, wait up, where are you going?" Neji asked.

"To get some breakfast" Naruto Said.

"It appears that the Anbu that where escorting Sasuke to Konoha were attacked, Sasuke escaped in the confusion so be on guard" Neji warned.

"How did the Teme escape?" Naruto asked.

"From what the survivor said they were attacked by an Akatuski member named Madera" Neji said.

"Well, I will stay on guard then" Naruto said.

Then Naruto went out the door.

--------------------------

"What, Sasuke escaped" Tsunade said pissed with a hangover.

"Sorry Hokage-sama" An Anbu said.

"So what will we do?" Sakura asked her sensei.

"Hinata-chan maybe a target to get to Naruto-kun" Shino said.

"I agree" Tsunade said.

"M-me, in order to get t-to Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Today is the wedding, I have an idea" Sakura said.

"What's your plan?" Tsunade asked.

"A stand in" Sakura said.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I henge into you Hinata-chan just in case during the ceremony and take your place to see if Sasuke will attack you" Sakura said.

"You, your trying to take my Naruto-kun from me why should I let you take my place?" Hinata said.

"To protect you" Sakura said "I said last night that I won't try anything with Naruto-kun so you don't need to worry"

"Tsunade-sama what do you think?" Shino asked.

"We will go through with it, no one outside this room is to be told" Tsunade said.

So Sakura henged into Hinata and Hinata henged into Sakura.

----------------------

3 hours later

The ceremony is starting and Naruto is standing at the alter waiting for Hinata to walk down the Alter.

When the wedding march song begins to play, Hiashi places Hinata's arm into Naruto's and the ceremony starts.

"Dearly, beloved we are gather here today to bring this lovely couple standing before us into holy matrimony" The priest said.

After he said that out of no where came Sasuke "Chidori Nagashi", putting his attack through Hinata kill her instantly, "now Naruto, let's finish our fight"

Naruto goes into a rage and charges Sasuke "I'm going to kill, you Teme" Naruto yells out.

Naruto then kicks Sasuke in the gut sending him flying toward the ceiling then Naruto released a clone he kept hiding just in case an enters Sage mode.

"So this is what it took to make you battle ready and blood thirsty" Sasuke said.

"You will pay for what you have done to Hinata, Teme I'm going to kill you here and now" Naruto said.

"Hmph, as if you can" Sasuke said.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto said making 40 clones all in sage mode. All 40 went charging Sasuke all at once.

Sasuke was having a hard time keeping up with Naruto in fact if his Sharingan was not activated Naruto would have torn him limb for limb. Sasuke was working really hard trying to keep ahead of Naruto's clones and has yet to dispel even one. "Damn, this is crazy, I can't seem to land a single hit on any of them" Sasuke said between puffs of air.

"Amaterasu" Sasuke said activating his Mangekyo Sharingan but only managed to dispel 5 Naruto clones with the intense flames.

"This is insane" Sasuke said, then a kick hit from the back breaking 3 ribs from the source of the backbone.

This kick sent Sasuke flying through two and a half buildings, then Sasuke being nearly unable to stand stands back up coughing up blood.

"I can't die here" Sasuke said. Then he take another blow to the side of the head which fractured his jaw and sent him flying again into another building through the front and out the back.

"This is Naruto's new found strength, he's tearing me apart" Sasuke said trying to stand back up receiving another blow from behind which sent him flying again but was stopped in midair with a punch into the stomach breaking another 4 ribs knocking him into the ground with an earth shaking punch.

"Now to finish this" Naruto Said "You will pay for killing Hinata"

With a clone Naruto started to create his ultimate jutsu the Rasenshuriken.

"Now die Teme, Wind Release: Rasenshuriken" Naruto called out and threw the Rasenshuriken into Sasuke with a bang. Killing Sasuke effortlessly.

-----------------------

While the fight was taking place the henged Hinata faded to Sakura dieing on the floor of the wedding chapel. "Sakura" the henged Sakura said starting to cry.

The damage Sakura received was so bad that even Tsunade thought it was hopeless for Sakura to survive.

"Hinata-chan, please take care of Naruto-kun" Sakura said then died.

Then an explosion was heard out side "Naruto didn't" Tsunade said know full well what Naruto just used.

Then Naruto came back in and found that Sakura was dead in the center of the aisle then Naruto looked to Sakura "Hinata when did you?" Naruto asked.

"It was all Sakura's idea, since Sasuke wanted to hurt as much as possible he might go after me so she decided to take my place just incase." Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan, S-Sakura is dead isn't she?" Naruto started to cry.

"Hai, Sorry Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"With what just happened we will call off the ceremony today." Tsunade said with Tears following down her cheek. "We shall host a funeral, tomorrow for Sakura-chan and her noble sacrifice"

And everyone left to morn Sakura who died in place of Hinata.

-----------------------

There's Chapter 9 hope you enjoyed it, and for those who want Sasuke dead there you have it, I had to make it so Naruto wanted him dead rather then having him brought back to Konoha before I could kill him off, after all he's stubborn

Please review and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

----------------------

Naruto and Hinata are in the lobby of the wedding chapel crying for the lost of there comrade at the hands of Sasuke. Naruto trying to comfort Hinata and convince her that it was Sakura who chose to be the body double and that it was Sakura's plan.

"Hinata, it wasn't your fault, Sakura-chan wanted to prove to you that she was as much your friend as much as mine, she chose to do this to ensure that we can live happily, that bastard Sasuke was the one responsible for her death, and he paid for it with his life" Naruto said trying to comfort Hinata to the best of his ability.

"I-I-I- know, -hic- I-I tried to stop her from making t-t-this decision -hic- but I-I-I never expect this -hic-" Hinata said then resumed crying.

"She give her life to ensure your safety, for her to consider this she must have valued your friendship at the expense of her own life" Naruto tried to reassure her to sooth her pain at the lost of there friend. "Hinata, you most live for not only her but for that she give so much for"

"Thanks, -hic- Naru-chan -hic- but your right I need to live for the life she saved in-exchange for hers -hic-" Hinata said calming down a bit.

"That's the spirit Hinata" Naruto said tears going down his cheek.

------------------------

"We shall have the funeral services back in Konoha in two days, you two are to inform the family of it" Tsunade said.

"Hai, we will inform Haruno-san of it" the Anbu member said.

"Dismissed- the Anbu then left - Sakura-chan this noble sacrifice for just a friend I swear the Akatuski will pay for this" Tsunade said.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade yelled.

"You called Hokage-sama?" Kakashi said.

"I want you to round up all our ninjas we are heading back to Konoha to have a memorial service for Sakura" Tsunade said.

"What about the wedding between Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan?" Kakashi asked.

"We will have it in a couple of weeks, no one will be up for it after such a sad turn of events" Tsunade said.

"Hai" Kakashi said then left to inform everyone.

------------------------

Meanwhile

"Sasuke-kun was killed by Naruto, what a fool" Madera said.

"To think that he underestimated Naruto's abilities, he deserved his fate" Madera said.

"So what shall we do Madera-sama?" Zetsu said.

"We will delay the plan for now, Naruto is to strong to take on right now, he has defeated 4 Akatuski members already, If we keep going at him at this rate he will destroy everything we worked for." Madera said.

"Very well, I shall inform who is left of your decision" Zetsu said.

'To think he has grown this strong in such a short time, Naruto is truly a force to be reckoned with' Madera thought.

---------------------------

2 hours later.

"So is everyone here?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai" Everyone said.

"We are heading back to Konoha, for the funeral service in respect for Sakura" Tsunade said.

"I have a question, when will we being having the wedding?" Hanabi said.

"Not now Hanabi-chan, this is a time for mourning not a time for celebrating" Hiashi said.

"Sorry, father for speaking out of line" Hanabi said.

"Let's go before something else happens" Tsunade said and they all leave for Konoha.

-------------------------------

Reviews are always nice keep them coming guess I decided to make the story longer since it seems to be popular. Killing Sakura off wasn't something I wanted to do but had to do, truthfully Sakura was not one of my favorite characters in Naruto nor was Sasuke but who else did I have to chose from. I would not have choose Tenten because I don't think that lowly of her Ino would have been the other choice since I hated her more then Sakura. As for the time travel fic I will start it next week but here is a pre-view.

"You fool will never succeed in your plot, 8 Tri-grams 64 pinpointed strikes" Haruka said piercing her enemy with her chakra infused Kunais destroying her enemy's Chakra network completely.

"I'm the strongest of the Hyuga-clan, you have no idea what you were up against" Haruka said again.

"Damn, get out of here we must succeed in kill Hyuga Hinata, or we're screwed." the rogue ninja said.

As his comrade tried to escape he was stopped by Hanako the Whirlwind Princess of Konoha.

"You can't escape me, Shadow Kunai jutsu" Hanako said creating shadow kunais of her kunai with an exploding note attached after throwing it to stop the second rogue ninja.

"Nooo!" the rogue ninja said when all kunais exploded around him blowing him away with a bang.

"What a fool" Hanako said. "hurry up and finish the fool your fighting Haruka-chan."

"Right, Divine assault, 8 gate assault" Haruka said as she killed her opponent.

"That take's care of these fools" Hanako said.

"Do you think Shinto-kun and Yukiko-chan are finished with there opponents?" Haruka asked.

"I'll find out" Hanako said then took off with a flash.

That's it for the pre-view

Namekaze Hanako

Hyuga Haruka

Nara Shinto

Haruno Yukiko

Four time travelers traveling to the past to change an event in the future.


	11. Chapter 11

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

----------------------

"We are here today to mourn for a comrade who has died during a conflict that was out of her control, she was a great and loyal ninja of the village of Konoha, her name was Sakura" the priest said.

"Sakura-chan -weep-" Hinata said.

"I hope to meet you someday in the afterlife, sacrificing your self for the people close to you is such a noble thing to do" Neji said.

The priest then continued "Sakura was a brilliant ninja, one who's ability was on par with even Tsunade-sama's, we shall mourn her and remember the sacrifice she has endured to protect this village and all it's people."

"Sakura-chan, I can't believe she's dead" Sakura's mother said to her father.

The priest continued "Her only surviving teammate, has some last words that he would like to say"

Naruto then went up in front of the mourning stone and started his speech.

"Sakura-chan, was more then a friend to me she was like a sister, she kept me straight when I goofed off, she cared for me when I needed someone to, she was there for me when I was hurt, I wish I could say that this was always true but it wasn't but still you will find no better friend who was loyal to the end, she would always lector me when I did something stupid and correct me when I did something wrong, she was always there for me ever since we became teammates and I wish that her dreams for the future didn't have to end, so I will, we will live to help Sakura fulfill her dream as a last testament to her life" Naruto said.

Naruto finished his speech and put a flower down next to the Stone that represented Sakura to those who were there for the funeral service. After he did that everyone that was there followed suit with Sakura's parents going after Naruto then Hinata followed by Tsunade then Kakashi, and so on and so on till the last flower was placed on her grave maker.

"This concludes our service" the priest said.

Everyone started to leave when Sakura's parents came up to Naruto. "That was a great speech, and Sakura was lucky to have a friend like you, I was told that you avenged her death and killed her killer, we thank you for all you have done for her " Sakura's Father said then left.

----------------------------

3 hours later at the Grave stone for the ninja's that were killed in action

"So Obito, watch over Sakura up there and keep her out of harms way" Kakashi said.

"To think that Naruto had to experience the loss of a teammate so soon in his life, this experience will help him better in making decision I just wish it didn't have to happen this way." Kakashi said then left.

---------------------------

2 weeks later

"So in about 1 more week we will hold the wedding that was delayed due to the events that had happened" Hiashi said to Tsunade.

"Hai, I hope nothing else happens between now and then" Tsunade said.

"This time the wedding will happen in Konoha" Hiashi said "this way we can rest assured that nothing will happen this time"

"I know" Tsunade said.

"Well, if you excuse me, I will be on my way" Hiashi said.

--------------------

Back at the Hyuga estate

"Hinata" Hanabi was looking for her Sister to find her in her bathroom showering

"Was is it Hanabi?" Hinata asked.

"I was wondering if you can teach me about love" Hanabi asked.

"I don't know if I'm experience enough to help you after all I was never able to state my feelings for Naruto" Hinata said.

"Maybe not but you have experienced love, the feelings are new to me" Hanabi said.

"I see, what is it that you have to ask about love?" Hinata said.

"Tell me did your heart flutter when you were in love?" Hanabi asked.

"Yeah, and I couldn't stop thinking of Naruto no matter how much I tried." Hinata said.

"I see, thanks, that is what I thought I was experiencing" Hanabi said.

"Who are you in love with?" Hinata asked.

"You'll find out eventually" Hanabi said then let her sister be in the bathroom.

Hinata then got out of the shower and started feeling ill, as if she had motion sickness, she made her way to the toilet and started to vomit. She then started to wonder why she felt fine one minute then ill the next.

She got dressed then left the bathroom and decided to head to the hospital to find out what was wrong with her since this was not normal. When she arrived at the hospital she ran into Shizune.

"Hey Shizune-san" Hinata greeted.

"Hello, Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" Shizune said.

"Well I started feeling ill after I showered today and came here to find out what could be wrong with me" Hinata said.

"I see, I'll give you a check-up and find out what could be wrong , if you can follow me" Shizune said.

Hinata then followed Shizune into a check-up room.

"I will be doing some test to see what the problem can be" Shizune said.

"Ok" Hinata said.

"So we will start with an examining the stomach to see what could be wrong" Shizune said.

She then did the test and was token aback by what she found out "Well, I won't need to do any more test" Shizune said.

"You found out what was wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, it appears that your Pregnant, Hinata-chan" Shizune said. "I'm just surprised that you are experiencing the signs so soon."

"I see" Hinata said.

"Well I would have to guess that the child was fathered by Naruto-kun" Shizune said.

"Yeah" Hinata said somewhat happy that she is now bearing Naruto's child.

Hinata then left and went home to enjoy the rest of the day.

----------------------------

Sorry it seems this chapter is a little slow but there you go. I think this story will be coming to an end soon, I know everyone wants me to continue it but I'm about reached the end of the story since I'm starting to get writers block for this story, my plan is to end the story within the next 2 chapters. Then I will start a new fanfic. I gave a brief preview in the last chapter for my next fanfic as well as some character names that will be in it, Namekaze Hanako is the heroin of the story and the strongest ninja of her era. The eldest daughter of Naruto and Hinata. Hyuga Haruka is the strongest member of the Hyuga in the same time period being even stronger then Neji, she has the ability to use Kunais to severe the chakra network from a distances and destroy it with her piercing attacks. These will be the two to watch in the story to come. That story will not be related to this one so things will be different. I will leave it to your imagination for right now.


	12. Chapter 12

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

----------------------

2 days before the wedding day

"Hinata-chan, are you feeling alright?" Hiashi asked.

Being nervous Hinata answered "Of c-course Father, I feel fine" Hinata lied feeling sick again.

"Your lying to me Hinata" Hiashi said, "I can tell your not feeling to well"

"I'm fine, r-really" Hinata said.

"Hanabi told me that you went to the Hospital 5 days ago after talking to her, tell me why?" Hiashi asked

'Damn you Hanabi, why did you tell him that' Hinata thought, "I felt ill 5 days ago, I'm fine now" Hinata said waving her hands in front of her, then she felt ill again and rushed into the bathroom.

"Hinata, you can't hide it, your sick and I shall get the doctor." Hiashi said.

"I'm not sick!" Hinata yelled experiencing a mood swing due to being pregnant.

'Where did that come from, she claims not to be sick yet she keeps throwing up' Hiashi thought. 'unless she's, it can't be' Hiashi thought again. "Hinata-chan, are you pregnant?" Hiashi asked.

"No shit, Sherlock" Hinata yelled back, at this Hiashi was speechless, his daughter not only sarcastically yelled back at him, but she confirmed that she was pregnant.

"I see, I was worried for a moment" Hiashi said.

"Does Naruto know?" Hiashi asked.

"No, he doesn't, now mind your own business!" Hinata yelled, and threw-up again.

"Fine, the marriage will take place in 2 more days so try to get better so we don't have to cancel the ceremony" Hiashi said with venom in his voice.

"Like hell, your not canceling this ceremony this time, if you do I won't forgive you!" Hinata yelled.

Hiashi then walked away 'I guess this is a mood swing due to her being pregnant' Hiashi thought.

"Neji-kun get in here" Hiashi ordered.

"Hai" Neji asked when he entered.

"I want you to get Naruto and bring him here, Hinata has something she needs to tell him" Hiashi said.

"Hai" Neji then left after bowing and went out the front door.

------------------

'Now where could Naruto be' Neji thought walking down the street and stopped at Ichiraku. "Hey, have you seen Naruto-kun?" Neji asked.

"Sorry, but he hasn't been here in days" Tenchu said.

"Guess I'll look somewhere else then." Neji said and left.

'maybe he's at the training grounds' Neji thought and went to the training grounds.

------------------------

Meanwhile on top of the Hokage monument

'so me and Hinata will be married in 2 more days' Naruto thought. 'I hope this will lighten the mood here ever since Sakura died it was pretty gloomy here' Naruto thought again. Then he saw Neji entering the training ground.

'Wonder what he's doing?' Naruto thought and jumped down and started heading to the training ground after Neji.

As Naruto walked into the training grounds he ran into Shikamaru, "Hey, Naruto-kun, Neji-kun was looking for you" Shikamaru said.

"Why was Neji-kun looking for me?" Naruto asked.

"He said something about Hinata needing to tell you something" Shikamaru said.

"Okay, thanks Shikamaru-kun" Naruto said and left the training ground heading toward the Hyuga compound.

----------------------------

Hinata finally stepped out of the bathroom feeling a little better. 'Well I should start to make sure all the arrangements for the ceremony are in place, it starts in 2 days' Hinata thought. She then walked into the living room where her Sister sat reading a scroll on dating.

"Hey, why did you tell father that I went to the hospital 5 days ago?" Hinata asked.

"He was worried about you, in fact I'm worried about you, Hinata-Onee-chan what's wrong with you?, you seem to be throwing up a lot recently" Hanabi said.

"It's nothing" Hinata started but then a knock at the door interrupted her.

"I'll get it" Hanabi said getting up and heading toward the door, she then opened the door and standing there was Naruto.

"Hello, Naruto-san" Hanabi said.

"Hello, Hanabi-chan" Naruto said, "is Hina-chan here?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, she's been feeling sick recently" Hanabi said.

"What!!?" Naruto asked yelling.

"She claims it's nothing and won't tell us anything" Hanabi said.

"Can I see her?" Naruto asked

"Sure, maybe she will tell you why she's sick" Hanabi said, letting Naruto through the door and leading him to the living room.

"Hey Hina-chan" Naruto said.

"N-Naruto-chan" Hinata said, "what brings you here?" Hinata asked.

"I was told you had something you need to tell me?" Naruto said half asking.

'Damn you father, why did you send someone to get Naruto, now is not the time to let him know' Hinata thought. "there's nothing to tell" Hinata lied.

"Hinata!, tell me what's wrong, please I'm starting to get worried" Naruto said.

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing" Hinata said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked trying not to lose his cool.

"If you must know!, it's your fault that I'm pregnant!" Hinata yelled in a mood swing.

"Pregnant?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, Pregnant, going to bear a child, give birth" Hinata said Sarcastically, "How else am I to explain it"

"Really Hinata, is it mine?" Naruto asked.

"No shit, Sherlock" Hinata said.

"Ooh, Hinata" Naruto couldn't help but feel happy that he will soon have a family "When is the child due?" Naruto asked.

"Another, 8 months" Hinata said starting to calm down.

Naruto then hugged Hinata "I'm so happy that we are going to have a baby" Naruto said.

Hinata smiled sweetly at Naruto "so am I" Hinata said.

'So that is what was wrong with her' Hanabi thought.

"Not only do I get a great wife in 2 days but a child too" Naruto said happily. Then Naruto kissed Hinata with as much passion as he could loving her all the more.

"Well it's getting late so you should spend the night here" Hiashi said entering the room noticing the 2 in an embrace.

"Neji!" Hiashi yelled, but was met with no response.

"Neji!" Hiashi yelled again "where is that boy?" Hiashi then asked.

"Hanabi-chan show Naruto-kun to the guest room" Hiashi said.

"Hai" Hanabi said, and Hanabi then guided Naruto upstairs to the guest room.

-----------------

Meanwhile back to Neji.

'Man where could he be?' Neji thought heading to Ichiraku's again.

------------------

So there is chapter 12 tell me what you thought, had to make it somewhat funny the next chapter should be the final chapter so I hope you enjoyed the story. Also I know I'm pushing the events of pregnancy fast but it makes it funnier, so don't hurt me over it. Anyways, soon I will be doing my next fanfic hey maybe I will name the child she gives birth too in this story after the main character in my next story, never know.


	13. Chapter 13

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

----------------------

The wedding day.

'so me and Hinata will finally be married' Naruto thought getting ready to head to the church for the ceremony.

Naruto got dressed in a Black Groom Kimono for the wedding ceremony and walked out the door. He started down the stairs from his new mansion and made it to the front door. He opened it and walked out heading toward the Wedding Chapel. The House he left was a 2 storied house with 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a dining room, a basement on 100 acres of land. He was still surprised Hiashi gave him this house.

As Naruto walked he made it to the chapel and met up with Kakashi and Yamato waiting to greet him.

Naruto walked in and saw that everyone was there except Neji who seems to not be there.

--------------------

'Damn it Naruto, where the hell are you' Neji thought still searching for Naruto not wanting to piss Hiashi off. 'wait today is the wedding ceremony, he might be there.' Neji reasoned and started heading to the wedding chapel.

----------------------

"Hey guys, where's Neji-kun?" Naruto asked

"Don't know maybe he got lost getting here" Shikamaru said doubting that is the reason Neji was not there.

"Naw, Neji doesn't get lost" Tenten said.

"Wow Tenten-chan, you look great in that dress" Lee said admiring the bridesmaid dress Tenten was wearing.

"Thanks" Tenten said.

Tenten then went to a room where Hinata is getting ready for the ceremony. Naruto then headed to the front of the chapel and got into his position to wait for the start of the ceremony. Then Neji final entered the chapel and found Naruto. "Hey, Neji-kun, where were you?" Naruto asked.

"I was looking for you for the past 2 days" Neji said.

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata has something she needs to tell you" Neji said.

"Ooh, that, I know what she had to tell me already" Naruto said noticing the look on Neji's face.

"I looked everywhere for you" Neji said.

"Did you check atop of the Hokage monument?" Naruto asked.

"No" Neji then caught on that was where Naruto was.

"The ceremony is going to start in a few minutes" Naruto said.

Neji then went and took a seat in one of the ails.

Then out came the Bridesmaid and Best man Tenten with her arm intertwined with Lee's arm as they walked down the ail then they splinted up as they came to the end of the ails. Then the flower girl came down the ail followed by Hinata and Hiashi. Hinata dressed in the same Kimono she was going to ware to the 1st ceremony leaving Naruto speechless.

----------------

2 hours later at the reception

"I never would have thought that Hinata would end up marrying here dream man, she was always so timid and shy when it came to Naruto" Kiba said as he toasted the Bride and Groom.

"May your lives be filled with happiness from now to the end of time" said Kurenai.

Then Naruto and Hinata shared the 1st dance where Hiashi then cut in and started to dance with Hinata while Naruto danced with Tsunade

As the night went on the married couple finally left the reception to head on to there honeymoon which is to take place in the village of mist where Naruto went on his first mission. Due to Hinata being pregnant thou the evening went on eventful.

-------------------

8 months later.

Hinata is in the Hospital giving birth to her and Naruto's new Baby boy, "push, Hinata" Tsunade said.

-pant-"I'm trying"-pant- Hinata said.

"Your doing great Hinata" Naruto said.

She then did one final push and out came the baby boy. -cry-

"Congregations it's a boy" Tsunade said.

"He's simply adorable" Hinata said dreamily and content that she finally has finished giving birth to her new son.

"So what will you name him?" Tsunade asked.

"How about after Naruto's father?" Hinata asked.

"So Minato?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Minato" Hinata said.

"Well Shizune-chan, will you take little Minato-chan to the newborns ward" Tsunade said.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" Shizune said and walked out with Minato.

"Well Hinata we need to get the Birth Cannel out so we need you to push again" Tsunade said.

Hinata pushed and managed to get it free of her.

-------------------------

5 years later.

"Minato!" Iruka yelled at the young boy who is running away from him at full speed. The Blond haired pale eyed boy dressed in blue.

"You can't catch me Iruka-sensai" Minato said and continued running. Laughing the whole way.

"Namekaze Minato get back here" Iruka yelled.

-------------------------

That's the story tell me how it was and sorry I finished it even though you all wanted it to continue. Maybe I will do a sequel to this story later going into Minato's life as he become a Ninja, but don't count on it.


End file.
